Chocolate Tears of White Fading Away
by FluffMistress-And-SilverWolf
Summary: AU. Kiara's heart is torn between two. How can she decide? OneShot, story by Silverwolf! Read and review for her!


FM: Just an anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh! Story for Silverwolf. She wrote this when she was 12, and..well, I thought it might get reviews. We both don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Kiara looked at herself in the mirror, empty boxes piled up behind her. She had just moved into her new house in Domino, and had a week before she started school. She ran a small hand through her thick brown hair, making it wave out slightly. Her hand dropped to her side, and she sighed to herself, pushing the boxes away and laying down on her bed.

A few days later, Kiara was running around the house, grabbing clothes and brushing her teeth at the same time. When her mom came into her room, a funny sight awaited her. Her daughter paused, standing on one foot in the middle of the floor, her hands down by her ankle to get her left sock on. A blue toothbrush dangled out of her mouth. She was wearing a black rock star t-shirt and purple and black striped arm warmers, and boot cut black jeans pulled up to her knees. She blinked and stood up, composing herself as much as possible.

"Uh...Heheh...Hi mum..." She grumbled, pulling her jeans up and her sock. She slipped on her shoes and threw the toothbrush in the sink, since she had the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She washed her mouth out and ran out of her room, grabbing her book bag and running out the door.

"Bye mom!" She yelled, rushing down the street to her new high school. She made it to the doors and paused, breathing heavily from running. She stood up straight, walking in and to her first class and glancing at her schedule. She sighed and turned left, entering her English classroom. All the students were talking and drawing, lazing about and enjoying themselves.

She sighed and slumped into an empty seat, by a short boy with spiked, Tri-colored hair. He had huge amethyst eyes, and was currently hunched over a piece of paper, drawing a picture of a large whale, with blue stripes all over it. She looked interestedly at it, before taking out her own paper, and drawing a picture of a flower, using her advanced shading techniques to color it.

She finished by coloring the sky blue, while everything else was covered in shades of gray or black. She stopped drawing and paused, glancing up. The boy quickly sat up straight from where he had been leaning over her desk. "Sorry..." He mumbled, looking down. Kiara shrugged, holding out her hand. "S'ok. I'm Kiara." She said. He shook her hand, just as the teacher came in.

"I swear! She steals everything!" The teacher, who was blond and looked to be in her late twenties, said. A cute boy with blond hair and violet eyes perked up, grinning. "You mean Ms. Griswald?" He asked, a crazy glint in his eyes. The teacher nodded. "Yeah..." she sighed. "Malik...you aren't cute, so quit trying to be funny." She muttered in annoyance.

Malik frowned. "Aww...come on, you know you love me." He said, grinning. The teacher rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. Kiara smirked; the boy was hot, in a matter of words. And he was funny. Popular rank? Probably 99.9 percent, she figured, shrugging. She couldn't help but look back at the Tri-color haired boy next to her as the teacher started talking about the parts of speech.

Kiara sighed as she got up, picking her binder up and sulking out of the room. She had four pages of sentences to do, and next she had to go to Science. She walked across the hall and into the room, sitting in the seat closest to the door. They already had bell work sitting out, so she started on it. She finished just as the teacher came in. This one looked older then the last; around forty.

she had short, blond, curly hair, and was sort of pudgy, with glasses. Kiara turned in her bell work, and sat down, noticing no one of interest. She pretty much just did the work until the bell rang, and lamp classes began.

Kiara sighed, grabbing her book bag and walking into the art room, waiting patiently until the art teacher came in. This one...was hard to explain. She had shortish black hair that curled on her head, was sorta chubby, and in her thirties. She was wearing a shawl, and was sitting on a stool in the front of the room, watching the students.

Kiara blinked, as the teacher sat at one of the tables. "Gather around people." She said loudly. All the students, including Kiara, flocked to the table. Kiara noticed the boy from before, and stood next to him. "Okay, " The teacher started. "This is a simple assignment; we are going to paint fish. We are going to use rubber cement to accent the outlines, but be careful! Its sticky." She paused to see if there would be any raise of hands. "Okay, since you have a general idea, and I'm done explaining...Go forth and conquer!" she said, getting up and walking around the room, helping students who needed it.

Kiara sat at her desk, painting her fish. About two minutes into the lesson, a white haired boy walked in, rushing to the back of the room and sitting down, starting on the project without saying anything. Kiara looked at him, stunned, before going back to her project.

Kiara sighed as she finished the project, putting it into the drying rack and waiting for the teacher to dismiss them. When she finally did, Kiara rushed out of the room, her heart beating at a fierce rate. She didn't know what was causing it, and shrugged it off as first day of school jeebies. She got her books from her locker and headed to History class, sitting down in the back.

Not surprisingly, Malik was sitting in the seat beside her. He grinned at her, waving before going back to his Sports Gear magazine. Kiara rolled her eyes, taking out a sheet of paper and doodling. Her Social Studies class had no History; just Geography, which she hated. She continued doodling, drawing random things. When Social Studies was finally over, she sighed, getting up and going to Math.

Kiara made it to Math class, sitting down in the farthest corner seat by the overhead. She looked up, and the white haired boy was sitting in front of her, a red folder with the word 'hot' in orange letters on it. She looked at him, and her adrenaline went up again. She glanced to her right, and saw Malik grinning at her from a row or two over. She groaned slightly, and banged her head on her desk.

A soft voice floated into her ears and she looked up. "Um...Are you trying to lose brain cells?" The boy in front of her asked. She blushed, and shook her head, copying the notes and staying silent the rest of the period. The boy glanced back at her every now and then, watching her like Malik was. She sighed in relief when they finally got to homeroom for lunch, and it was free reading period.

Kiara looked behind her and to her left, to find Malik scribbling on a note. The spiky haired boy sat beside her, in front of the white haired boy; she had figured put their names were Ryou and Malik. Ryou was doing his homework during free time, and Malik was scribbling a note. Kiara, bored, wrote a note to Yugi. 'Hey...'sup?' It said. She folded it up and gave it to him. He looked at her, confused.

He scribbled an answer back, giving it to her. She opened it to see the words 'Nothin'...just waiting for lunch...I'm starved..-.-' It said. Kiara laughed silently, sending it back to him. 'Yeah...Same here...' She wrote. Malik, who had seen the teacher was gone, was flashing everyone in class.

Kiara went beet red, trying not to look at him...But was finding it very hard not to. She finally looked at him, and he sat back down, just as the teacher came back. "Line up for lunch." She said automatically, and there was a mad rush as hungry teens crammed towards the door. Kiara found herself up front with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Kiara sighed, waiting until the end of the day was over.

At the end of school, Kiara rushed out, running home and making it into her room. She sat down on her bed, tossing her backpack aside and laying down, staring at the ceiling. She rested for about ten minutes, before doing her homework, going outside and across the street to Yugi's house; they had become pretty good friends that day, and they were close neighbors.

When she made it there, Kiara knocked on the door and Yugi stepped out, motioning for her to come inside and up to his room. Kiara obliged, and when she made it there, Yugi held a tape recorder up. He grinned, pressing the rewind button. "Wanna hear?" He asked, holding it up to her face. She nodded, and Yugi pressed the play button.

"Hello, this is Yugi Mouto, tape one; part one. Today, me and my big brother Yami are going to his girlfriend's house so they can-" Yugi covered the speaker with his hand, his face red. "Uh...You shouldn't hear that." He muttered, waiting until it was over. "...And now, we are at my friend Alex's house..we're walking across the street...singin', knockin' on the door.."

"Hey Alex! This is my tape recorder...You can't come out? Okay, I'll see you later...And now were singin' again...Lalala...Yeah! Heheh..." The tape hummed, and Kiara giggled. Yugi grinned. "Oh crap. I gotta go see Daniel. walking to the door...knockin'...And...He's sick? Aww...Fine.." The tape grumbled, and it went on like this, Yugi covering the speaker every now and then.

Kiara laughed when they were done, and Yugi did an interview on her, letting her talk into the tape recorder to answer his ridiculous questions. When they were done, Kiara went home, a smile on her face. She walked through the door, grabbing a Granola bar and going to her computer, typing up some stuff before turning it off, going to sleep before her head hit the pillow.

Kiara woke up the next morning, going through school again. When she got home, she went to Yugi's house, and the days went on like this until it was Spring. They were going out. Kiara sighed as she headed off to school. Things were getting tough; she wasn't sure if she was actually in love with Yugi, and she had her heart set on another, but she didn't want to break Yugi's heart.

Malik had been dropping hints that he liked her, and she was starting to get annoyed. She sat in her desk in Reading, which was also homeroom, and started drawing. A picture of a black heart with angel wings and a single crimson tear. She sighed and threw it away. Yugi was motioning a note with his hands, and Kiara wrote to him, getting the same answer as always. 'I love you! -smile-.'

She turned to Ryou, her heart clenching. She looked away painfully. She felt a tap on her shoulder to get a piece of paper shoved into her hand by Malik. She blinked and opened it. 'Kiara, I think you're fine...Do you like me?' It asked. Kiara blinked. She thought he was hot...But she wouldn't want to be with him... She wrote back what she thought, and turned around.

She sent glances at Ryou and Yugi, swallowing and taking a deep breath. She didn't know what to do; Ryou had just recently decided to be friends with her, and she was pretty sure he didn't like her like she liked him. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of frustration. She sighed, closing her throbbing eyes. She knew Ryou probably only barely thought of her as a friend, and her love was in vain.

She still worried about Yugi though; she didn't want to hurt him, so she stayed with him, even though her tortured heart begged for release from its dangerous position. She dealt with it, only letting her dreams stay as they were; dreams. She was drifting farther away from everyone; Ryou, Yugi, and her friends.

Kiara woke up like that every day, confused and broken hearted. She was torn between the one she loved and the one she cared about, and was growing more distant then ever, music and poetry her only companions in her lonely world. She went to school one day like always; but she had a plan.

Kiara wrote three letters; one to Yugi, one to Ryou, and one to Malik. She was moving out of town the next day, and she would put the letters in their lockers the day she left, with her cell phone number for them to respond with.

Her one to Malik was the shortest; it said, 'Dear Malik, I'm sorry I never really liked you, but hopefully we can still be friends...No, scratch that. I don't want anything to do with you. I'm sorry... I'm leaving my number so you can insult me when you want.' She slipped it into his locker, and went to Yugi's.

She sighed sadly as she put the note into his locker. It was longer. 'Yugi...I'm sorry...I can't do this anymore...I've been torn between two people, and it's literally tearing ME apart...I cant explain how sorry I am, and I hope you understand...I'm not trying to be mean...I just need some time for myself and to set things straight. I'm going to live in Kyoto, and I think I can finally be free...But I don't want to leave you alone...I'm terribly sorry...And it hurt to write this, but things are only getting worse; I tried to stay with you as long as I could, but things aren't working...Call me if you want...I left my number... -Kiara.

Finally, she approached Ryou's locker, and slipped the note in, tears going down her cheeks.

'Dear Ryou...I know we have only been friends for a little while...But...I have to tell you something. I have loved you since the moment I saw you... I didn't realize it at first, but now I have... I know you probably only think of me as a friend, but I couldn't live knowing that you thought I only liked you as a friend... I'll understand if you don't love me...But I'm just letting you know... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't want to risk personal rejection, and I've been scared... I know you're probably disgusted with me for writing this... But I had to tell you before I left... I'm moving you know... To Kyoto... I'm leaving my number...To see your reply...I don't care if you hate me... Because I'll always love you...'

Tears stained the paper, and she set it in the locker with a rose. She walked away sadly, exhausted physically and emotionally. She went to her house, where her things were packed. She sighed, going to bed on the couch before any more thoughts could penetrate her mind.

Well, it had been a few weeks since she had left, and had only heard from Malik and Yugi. Malik had called to tell her she was a self-centered bitch, and had problems. Yugi had called to tell her it was over, and that he didn't like her either, and he didn't want to see her again. She hadn't heard from Ryou, and was silently waiting every day for some kind of reply, her heart slowly ripping itself apart.

It was a few days later when a box came in the mail for her, and she carried it to her room. It had no return adress, and when she opened it, there was a note that said 'Read me' on top of a brown bag. Anyway, she picked up the note and opened it. it said, 'Kiara... Where to start... I've been thinking for months about your letter... And I just now got the stamina to write back... Well, I just wanted to say... I do like you more then a friend... I love you, in fact, but I was to scared to tell you. I liked the rose... Thank you... Well... I know you were putting your heart on the line by writing that, and I am too, so... I'll just say it. I love you. I did ever since the moment I saw you, but I hid it because I thought you would hate me, just like you did... I hope you like the present I gave you. I left my number... Call me... Please... -Ryou.'

the name was written in neat cursive, and a heart was placed after the name. Kiara smiled, happiness sending her into pure bliss. She didn't know what could make things better then they were. She smiled and gently lifted the bag out, taking the object out. It was purple; her favorite color. It was a silver-violet unicorn, with soft fur and glittering wings. It had white fluff on its feet and tail, and blue eyes. She smiled softly and stroked the fur, putting it down on her bed. She picked up her bedside phone, pausing.

She finally dialed the number, waiting in anticipation for him to answer. "Hello?" A soft voice asked. "...Ryou?.." She asked, her voice soft and choked from tears of happiness. "Kiara?" The voice grew excited, and then started speaking again. "I have another surprise for you." He said. Kiara smiled softly to herself. "Really?" She asked. She could practically see Ryou nodding.

"Open your front door." He said. Kiara frowned, but blinked and did as she was told. Not a second later, she was tackled into a fierce hug that could suffocate. She glanced up to see white obscouring her vision. She smiled softly and whispered to him. "Hi Ryou... I'm really glad you came..." She said, tears of happiness falling down her face. The arms released her and chocolate eyes bore into her own chocolate ones, and she stared at him, not wanting to move. She was finally happy... With her one true love...

Forever.

The End.


End file.
